Colors
by PriyaMiella
Summary: Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne son père, Ron Weasley, avait toujours considéré que Draco Malfoy était la plus grosse infamie sur terre. Pourtant, Rose lui vouait une admiration sans fin. Quel chance ! Cette année, c'est LUI qui enseignera les potions à Poudlards.


_**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings à l'exception de quelque OC que j'aurai crée pour l'histoire._

 _( Je republie mon histoire que j'avais supprimé, elle est également présente sur wattpad sous le nom de Priyajimin )_

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Une jeune femme en sous-vêtements se tenait debout en face d'un long miroir, fit un sourire à son reflet et remit une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Elle observa son corps fin, son ventre plat sur lequel elle avait travaillé tout l'été avec acharnement. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté afin de jeter un coup d'œil à ses fesses rebondies, ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un roux éclatant retombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Rose Weasley sourit une nouvelle fois à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle se trouvait jolie. Attention, pas une beauté à en faire pâlir une horde de garçons, mais une beauté plus simple, un charme naturel qu'elle devait surtout à ses grands yeux bleus océans, regard hérité de son père.

Demain c'est la rentrée, pensa-t-elle.

Son dix-septième anniversaire avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, Rose enfin majeure. Demain elle entamerait donc sa dernière année, qu'elle souhaitait palpitante, la routine se faisant lassante. Seuls les ASPICS lui promettaient une fatigue continuelle.

*Bam* *Bam*

La rousse se retourna en entendant de petits bruits sourds, pour voir un hibou qui frappait de son petit bec les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle reconnut ce qu'il tenait entre ses griffes. Rose ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre et le laissa rentrer.

« Attend je vais te donner un peu d'argent »

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir d'une commode et en sortir quelque pièce en bronze

« 10 mornilles, voilà. »

Elle les plaça dans la petite bourse qui était enroulée autour du cou du hibou, et attrapa la revue de Sorcière Hebdo qui était accrochée aux pattes acérées de l'animal.

Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à son lit après avoir fermé la fenêtre

Interview du médicomage Draco Malfoy

Elle lut le titre fébrilement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de couverture, un homme d'une trentaine d'années était assis sur un tabouret, pausant tel un mannequin, et ses yeux d'un gris acier semblaient la transpercer.

Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative devant ce grand médicomage.

Elle lisait chacun des articles qui étaient publiés dans la revue potions médicinales.

Draco était intelligent, drôle dans ses articles. Elle relisait régulièrement son roman autobiographique, intitulé « Grandeur et Décadence ».

Elle admirait cet homme qui, malgré toutes les accusations liées à son nom depuis la guerre, a réussi grâce à son courage à redorer le blason des Malfoy. Il a su faire face au regard des autres, et à réaliser son rêve.  
15 ans plus tard, il était devenu célèbre et acclamé par l'ensemble de la gente féminine.  
Oh oui Rose Weasley l'admirait, lui, son intelligence, sa perspicacité, sa bravoure.

Elle ouvrit le magazine à la page de l'interview. Plus elle lisait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur :

« Draco Malfoy allait faire une pause d'une année, pour consacrer plus de temps à ses recherches, et ne publierait donc plus de thèses sur Potions médicinales pour l'instant. »

Un soupir déçu franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille, elle ne pourra plus lire ses débats passionnés qu'elle qualifiait de « grandioses ». Il avait fait tellement avancer la recherche en médecine ! Mais en même temps, elle était heureuse pour lui, peut-être qu'il n'en pouvait plus des médias qui se tournaient constamment vers lui et qu'il avait juste besoin de faire une pause.

Rose finit par se lever, elle descendit déjeuner dans le silence calme qu'habitait la maison des Weasley. Une petite maison de style victorienne en plein Londres, vestige des temps passés. Elle flâna dans toute la maison tout en lisant Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë. Elle appréciait énormément la littérature moldue. L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite, elle dîna en compagnie de son frère et de ses parents dans une ambiance familiale et détendue.

« Demain je retourne à Poudlard. »

Rose Weasley se tenait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ accompagné de son frère Hugo et ses parents, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

10h50.

Le train partait à 11heures. Il était temps de monter dans le Poudlard express. Rose attrapa sa mallette lorsqu'elle entendit l'exclamation de colère de son père.

" Cette saleté de fouine "

Elle tourna son regard vers l'endroit où Ron Weasley lançait un regard courroucé.

Scorpius et Draco Malfoy se tenaient à l'écart en silence un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui était pleinement plonger dans un épais grimoire noir à la reliure dorée.

Scorpius était un ami d'Hugo, le frère de Rose, ils faisaient tout deux partie de la maison des serdaigles. Ils rentraient en quatrième année.

Ron n'avait pas cautionné leur amitié, mais après une bonne leçon de morale de la part de sa femme celui-ci ne se mêla plus de l'amitié de son fils.

« Magnifique »

Rose eut cette pensée en observant Draco Malfoy, elle l'observait à chaque fois qu'elle de retrouvait sur le quai de King's Cross.

Fidèle à lui-même, ce costume gris trois pièces lui sied à ravir. Il était toujours élégant, tellement charismatique.

Rose savait à quel point son père détestait Draco Malfoy, et dire qu'il le détestait était un véritable euphémisme, il le haïssait.

« Il ne saura jamais que je laisse traîner mon regard sur son pire ennemi. »

Son père avait du mal à mettre de côté ses anciennes querelles, contrairement à son Oncle Harry qui entretenait de bonnes relations avec Draco Malfoy.  
Ronald Weasley se faisait un plaisir de pester sur le dos du serpentard dès qu'il l'avait dans son champ de vision.  
Rose soupira en même temps que sa mère.

" Papa, Maman j'y vais"

Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras, en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

"Ma jolie petite préfète en chef va faire des ravages cette année "

Rose laissa un sourire se placer sur ses lèvres, elle aimait quand sa mère était fière d'elle, et se tourna vers son père qui regardait encore le patriarche Malfoy.

" Papa, Papa ! "

Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers sa fille :

" Oui tu disais ? "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par son comportement puéril avant de répondre:  
" J'y vais "

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et prit le chemin jusqu'aux wagons, suivie par son cadet, qui, plongé dans un livre ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ils rentrèrent dans un compartiment vide et posèrent leur bagage dans un silence religieux.

Rose était habituée à ces moments de silence avec son frère, chacun se plongeant dans sa lecture. Ils avaient gardé cela de leur mère: une soif de connaissance intarissable. Hugo se trouvait à Serdaigle contrairement à sa sœur qui avait élu domicile chez les lions. Elle était curieuse, intelligente, mais elle possédait également un certain courage, une hardiesse. Rose était intrépide, elle aimait le danger. Elle avait ce côté téméraire qu'elle tenait de son père. La rousse était un parfait mélange d'Hermione et de Ron.  
Son père était intelligent lorsqu'il se mettait sérieusement au travail, il n'était pas de nature aussi curieuse que sa mère, mais il n'était pas un idiot.  
Elle admirait ses parents pour le rôle qu'ils ont joué lors de la grande bataille opposant Harry Potter et Voldemort, le bien et le mal. Elle était fière d'être une Weasley, comme un Malfoy était sans doute fier d'être un Malfoy.

Le départ du train se fit entendre, elle se cala confortablement contre la banquette et sortit son exemplaire d' « Orgueil et préjugés » de Jane Austen pour se plonger dans l'intrépide histoire d'Élisabeth Benett.

Elle aimait énormément Jane Austen, elle avait lu toutes les histoires de cette auteur et celui qu'elle avait entre les mains était LE livre qu'elle aimait le plus et qui se plaçait toujours premier dans ses choix littéraires. Elle était une inconditionnelle romantique.

Tout le long du chemin menant à Poudlard, elle resta plongée dans son livre échangeant seulement quelques paroles avec son frère.

Le train finit par s'arrêter. Rose et Hugo Weasley enfilèrent rapidement leur uniforme, et elle remit rapidement en place son insigne de préfète en chef.

« Fallait que ça tombe sur moi »

Quand elle avait reçu sa septième lettre de Poudlard, elle avait eu la surprise d'être élu préfète en chef de sa maison. « Quelle corvée ! »

Elle avait reçu l'emploi du temps de ses rondes et ses obligations en même temps que sa lettre, elle devra faire ses rondes avec le nouveau professeur de potions dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité.

Elle bafouilla quelques paroles qui ressemblaient à des insultes à l'encontre de son prof de botanique qui était probablement à l'origine de sa promotion.

" Alors, sœurette, prête pour jouer au dragon avec les élèves ? " lança narquoisement Hugo en voyant l'air renfrogné de Rose.

" Absolument pas, tu sais très bien que mon sommeil est sacré ! Passer deux nuits par semaine à faire des rondes et courir après les élèves, c'est une horrible punition que je subis. Mais, voilà, Maman était tellement heureuse… Et tu sais très bien que je ne refuse rien à maman, alors j'ai dû accepter "

" Bon courage, et puis c'est ta dernière année à Poudlard et ensuite ce sera fini. " Dit Hugo avec un sourire tout en tendant sa main Rose pour l'aider à monter sur la diligence.

Ils furent rejoins par Scorpius qui la salua timidement avant de se positionner à côté d'Hugo. Ils commencèrent à parler avec entrain de leurs vacances respectives, ainsi que du nouveau balai, le « Foudroyeur » qui sera mis en vente à la Toussaint.  
Pour ainsi dire, ils attendaient cela avec impatience.

Rose n'avait pas d'amis, et elle aimait cela, elle appréciait sa solitude. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se complaisait à penser.  
On ne la mettait pas à l'écart, mais elle ne cherchait pas non plus à s'intégrer.

Les diligences arrivèrent devant le château. Son frère et Scorpius se précipitèrent pour rentrer les premiers dans le château. Elle prit son temps avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa en bout de table attendant comme les autres élèves, l'arrivée des premières années qui ne tardèrent pas à pousser des cris d'émerveillement en voyant le décor enchanteresse de la Grande Salle.

Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique et directeur de la maison des Gryffondors, avançait d'un pas pressé vers la table des professeurs où un tabouret et le choixpeau étaient déjà disposés. Les nouveaux élèves le suivaient, timidement pour certain et d'un pas qui se voulait assuré pour d'autres.

" Bien, nous allons commencer la répartition "

Il s'en suivit un appel des élèves qui passèrent un à un sous le choixpeau.

Comme à son habitude, Rose, plongée dans un livre n'écoutait presque pas la répartition de début d'année. Mais cette fois-là, elle fut soudainement interpellée par un nom, et releva brusquement la tête.

" Le nouveau professeur de potions cette année sera Draco Malfoy "

Celui-ci se leva de sa table et s'inclina alors que les élèves applaudissaient.

À force d'être perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et pourtant il était bien là, dans une robe de sorciers d'un bleu nuit, se tenant droit ses long cheveux blonds platine attaché en catogan et ses yeux gris qui brillaient d'un éclat d'intelligence, survolaient la Grande Salle d'un regard sévère.

« Draco Malfoy sera son professeur de potions. »

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

* * *

 **A suivre**


End file.
